Forum:Unrealism
Now following the success of the God Modding policy, i'm going to throw in another thing, which really needs to be adressed. Unrealism. Now you may think that this is unescessary, as it may fall under the NCF or God Modding umbrella. Well infact there is a small amount of articles, which aren't GM and just about not NCF, but terribly unrealistic. Like the Colt M1911 .45 pistol. So what do people think? If this isn't as important as GM or NCF and people don't feel that it needs a guide then say so. However that's what we thought about God Modding! Anyway, i'm going to do the smae as last: 1.Listen to ideas 2.If all goes well: 3.Template creation 4.Guide creation 5.Extra things All of this will contribute towards the Halo Fanon super guide, which will be made soon. However more on that will be stated at the time! So what do people think about this one? :What is it about my guide, that everyone wants for their own!? Anyone can edit it!--''The'' [[User:The evil O,malley|'O’''Malley]] 19:13, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Although the M-1911 wouldn't be standard issue in 2552, perhaps it could be used by somebody like a (slightly crazy) civilian gun collecter or museum curator, whose hometown was attacked by the Covenant and, out of desperation, used one to take potshots at a horde of Grunts. I mean, if you were attacked and you had the choice between defending yourself a crossbow or you bare fists, which would you use? However, on the general idea of unrealism templates, I think it's a good idea. I know we already went through this in Forum:Human-Elite Hybrid biological plausibility, but the one that really needs an unrealism template is Human-Elite Hybrid. Thanks. Anyone else got any ideas? Perhaps the god dang lasers. 1. Bullets always faired better. 2. They are expensive. 3. They can hardly fit in a spartan laser, let alone a rifle. --''The'' [[User:The evil O,malley|'''O’''Malley]] 16:13, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Come on, doesn't anyone else think we need a template for unrealistic articles?!??!?!?? Doubt it. --Kebath 'Holoree 20:47, 10 June 2008 (UTC) im for it Hollywood Ok then nobody else wants to say anything and so it will be made. Can you please amke it the same style as the god modding one as they are alike. So therefore do we hace any quotes, which we can put at the top of the template? For a quote, I like the idea of "We had two sticks and a rock for the whole platoon, and we had to share the rock!" (Not sure if it is platoon or not...)Logmon 20:29, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Sorry i meant a quote from halo! :That is a quote from Halo. Sergeant Johnson says it at the beginning of the New Mombasa level in Halo 2, if you play a specific difficulty. --Dragonclaws(talk) 17:05, 14 June 2008 (UTC) My bad! This may be because i'm stupid but how does it relate to unrealsim though? Because his platoon really didn't have two sticks and a rock only. It makes sense..... kinda.... --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 18:49, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Ok i kind of understand it now. Anyway, i've used that one and i've came up with the template for an artile, which is unrealistic. Here it is: Hope you lot like it. Also if there are any ideas on how to make it better then please say. Once we've all agreed on this, we can start on the help page. I like the pic. Finally somebody else has noticed that a female SPARTAN would not wear such a revealing outfit. I mean, practically every fanart of a female SPARTAN is in some way sexualized. BTW is'nt that pic from one of Subby's articles, not to accuse you of anything, but does she know your using it? Ummm... maybe! *parkster rushes to subby's talk page and asks* Yeah i have asked!!! LOLz...almost gonna spam Parkster's talkpage...(Joking)... - H107SubtleTank 10:28, 16 June 2008 (UTC) you know what. Screw the Unrealism template. As soon as everyone began writing their articles post-great war, the capacity for the articles changed. The articles were no longer bound by 2552. And so the unrealism along with it. In the future, nothing is unreal. Science-fiction becomes science-fact. That picture you took from subtank, thats not unreal. Just because the armor may be incomplete to you, does not make it unreal. It is actually a great picture. This site needs more like those. We need to stop living in the past. (Whoa that was weired) A one size fits all armor does not actually work. It is impossible, because the difference between a man and a women is appx. .5% Now that .5%, is quite allot if you look at it. (I believe this is the longest article I've ever done in a forum...) No woman is completely identical. So you can't get that OSFA suit to work. (Just saying).--Kebath 'Holoree 16:28, 16 June 2008 (UTC) BTW: That is what many girls are doing these days. It is only sexual in the past, not now. When they begin removing more, then it becomes sexual.--Kebath 'Holoree 16:35, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Sorry, but we need to stay within the bounds of canon, logic and common sense. And that armor goes beyond all of them. So let's just stick with what we know. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 18:39, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Sorry, Kebath, but the others are right in this case. The armor, while it may look good, is totally implausible for combat. The Spartan's vunerable midsection is left entirely without protection, allowing any Flood, Covenant, or Human weapon to penetrate skin and rip apart the organs beneath. The Unrealism template is not ''really that neccessary, but I would not object to its being implemented on this site to help keep things straight. Regards, SPARTAN-091 |Admin| (HC)Guardian 19:49, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Ok then i'll get to work on the help page, like i did with the God Modding stuff. Also this does have some relivance: the Colt.45 and the Human-Hybrid stuff too. I'll post a link up when i've finished the page. Any help would be greatfully apreciated. Thanks: